


muffin

by oceanterminal



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, also cats!, and cute kid!lisa and kid!yukina, this is the fluffiest thing ive written like ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanterminal/pseuds/oceanterminal
Summary: Yukina loses sight of Lisa at a festival, but a friendly cat leads her home.





	muffin

“Lisa...?”

It had just been a moment – their hands had separated, and between the surge of adults and older children, she’d lost sight of Lisa for just a moment. And then that moment turned into a couple of minutes, and then it’d been a really, really long time (like ten whole minutes) and she still couldn’t see Lisa at all.

“Lisa!” she calls again, but her voice doesn’t really carry through all the tall adults, and everything is so loud – uu, there’s no way Lisa could hear her. Which means – she has to find her. Somehow. She’s been standing by the taiyaki stand this whole time, and the owner is giving her grumpy looks, and – hey!!!

Some rude older man shoves her out of the way, and she stumbles to the ground – but she won’t cry. She’ll find Lisa without anyone else’s help.

It’s hard to push through the crowd at the festival, because everyone is so much bigger than her, and travelling in packs of two or three, and they just won’t _move._ It’s kind of embarrassing for her to have to pound her fists against the legs of some weird lady so they can move aside but – but she has to find Lisa!

Except Lisa isn’t at the goldfish scooping stand. Nor is she at the rifle stand (not that she would be, the man won’t let them shoot them yet…), not the shaved ice stand, or by the choco-bananas…so…. where is she?

There’s definitely _not_ tears welling up in her eyes as she goes to sit down on a bench, and she’s not sniffling, because she said she was gonna find Lisa on her own, and she _will,_ but –

“Mrr?”

A cat!!! Pretty brown fur, and green eyes, and – oh. She looks like Muffin. Except Muffin went to live at the vet’s place…Yukina really does miss her. But her Dad said Muffin would be happier there, and she really did want Muffin to be happy…

“Mmrrow,” the cat says, rubbing up against her leg, and then toddling off. It turns around and looks at her once, and – wait!!

“I wanna pet you!!” Yukina yells as quietly as she can, because she doesn’t wanna scare the cat, and she has to move slowly, but swiftly, so she can keep up. It really does look like Muffin, all big and fluffy and with such pretty, green eyes…

It leads her through the forest path, and Yukina has to be especially careful not to step on any sticks or make any noise. It’s like playing the floor is lava with Lisa at home…ah!!! She needs to find Lisa!!!

Yukina catches up the cat at last and gives it a gentle pat on its head. It purrs loudly (!!), and finally stops.

“Sorry kitty, I need to go find Lisa…” she says, rubbing its chin. Oh, it’s just so cute…it keeps rubbing its head against her hand, asking for more pets…

“Prrrrrr.”

She stands up, not quite sure where she is. She came through some weird forest path, so she’s surrounded by trees, but – oh!! That’s the park over there.

Yukina pushes the leaves out of the way, and steps into the park, and –

“Lisa!!!” She found her!! She found her!!

Lisa is sitting sadly on the swings, staring at her feet, but she looks up when she hears Yukina approach, and – oh no, Lisa’s been crying...

“Yuuuukinaaa,” Lisa says, sniffling, as they come together for a hug. “I thought I lost you…”

“Mm, I got a little lost after the taiyaki stand…” Yukina says, “…but I found a cat and it led me to you!”

“Woah, really?? That’s so cool…”

“Uh-huh! It looked like Muffin, and it was so friendly and cute, and, and – “

 

* * *

 

 

“Yukina?” Lisa looks at her with concern, “you okay?”

She blinks herself back to reality, and back to the writhing mass of kittens in front of her.

“Mm,” Yukina says, looking back, “I think I figured out which one I wanna get.”

“Oh! Which one?” Lisa says, gesturing to a few kittens, “I think this white one is cute, and the owner said that black one had a good personality, but it might be super rambunctious…”

Yukina reaches inside the pen and plucks out a kitten with fluffy, fluffy brown fur, and pale green eyes.

“This one,” she says, smiling softly. Yes, this one.

“That one? It wasn’t playing with the others, it was just kind of staring at us…are you sure?” Lisa says, obviously worried about its temperament. It was good of her to do her research before coming, but…Yukina knows her cats.

“It reminds me of Muffin,” she says, and Lisa gives her this _look_ , and Yukina knows she’s gonna get hugged as soon she puts the kitten down.

“Yuuukinaaaa,” she says, covering her hands with her mouth, “Okay. Okay, that one it is.”

They call the owner over, and he sets them up with a little carry cage, a blanket, some toys, the kitten’s favourite food, and current litter – all things they’d need to help settle it in at home. It’s surprisingly docile – curious and investigative as they introduce it, together, to its new home, but an hour later it’s fallen asleep in Lisa’s arms.

“You know,” Yukina says, sitting on the couch beside her girlfriend, “there was another reason I wanted to get that one.”

“Oh?” Lisa says, trying not to move so as not to disturb Muffin.

“She looks a bit like you.”

“Hey – you can’t just say that, that’s unfair! Yukina! Yuuukinaaa!”

 


End file.
